witch_craft_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Honoka Takamiya
is the male protagonist of the story. He is a first year student and the new student council president of Tougetsu Academy. Appearance Honoka is of noticeably shorter height than some of his female classmates, with a slender build, and no muscle. He has brownish yellow eyes and short black hair. As a student, his uniform consists of white shirts with a blue tie and black trousers. At his home, he is usually seen wearing casual clothing. When needed he wears a standard witch's outfit which consists of a long, high-collared robe and a tall and a pointed hat. Honoka Takamiya is the first child of Komachi Takamiya and the elder brother of Kasumi Takamiya. There hasn't been a lot that has been specified about his background in manga up till now. However, it has been hinted that he has met up with both Kazane Kagari and Ayaka Kagari but his memories of them were erased most likely by Mikage, the school's chemistry teacher. It has been said that the white princess Evermilon has been sealed inside him. There are 5 seals in total and one of the seals is already broken in the manga. Personality Honoka is shown to be a lonely guy who always preferred to left alone and antisocial. He sits next to 'Princess of the school' Ayaka Kagari. He considers himself an average student with no real talents or special abilities. He is shown to be very kindhearted in various occasions by protecting Ayaka and a small girl still knowing that he is powerless. He is very righteous and wants to help those who are being bullied as he knows what it's like to be bullied. It is one of the reasons he decides to become an apprentice of Ayaka Kagari. Chronology Honoka Takamiya is a student of Tougetsu Academy. He sits next to Ayaka Kagari, the school Princess. He always wondered why he and Ayaka always end up on taking same bus everyday. One day during his cleaning duty he gets attacked by Tanpopo Kuraishi and get saved by Ayaka. She told him that she protected him because he is her princess and informs him that she will protect him openly after that incident. Next day onwards, Ayaka starts to mingle with him in public; much to other students chagrin. Later he gets attacked by Tanpopo, who gets easily defeated by Ayaka. When Tanpopo and her four comrades transfers to her class he shows concern. When he goes to school next day he finds Ayaka torturing Tanpopo and her gang except Menowa Mei who escaped capture. Then he gets kidnapped by Menowa who injures his neck. To his surprise, the damage appears on Ayaka. Later he is saved by Ayaka again. In order to defend himself he asks Ayaka to teach him magic. After that ,during holiday, he is called by Ayaka to buy magic cloths and equipment for him. During that time he is spotted by some tower witches, who try to capture him. Ayaka intervenes and defeats them. After that he is taken to meet head of workshop witches who is none other than Ayaka's mother and school chairwoman Kazane Kagari. She gives him the permission to be Ayaka's apprentice. In school they are again attacked by Tanpopo and her gang, and get defeated in an instant. Ayaka also gives Honoka books to study school subjects, because his grades are poor. After school when traveling in a bus, they are greeted by Chronoire Schwarz VI and her servant. She immobilize Ayaka and stabs Honoka in the stomach, to hurt Ayaka and show him how damage transfer works. She gives Honoka a toffee, which can unlock his white power. Ayaka regains strength and attack Chronoire but she escapes. Honoka takes Ayaka to treat her wounds. Later Honoka begins to learn magic. During training, Honoka sees some thugs bullying a girl. He tries to help her even after Ayaka asks him not to meddle with normal civilian affairs. But he crashes down from his broom. When thugs try to hurt him Ayaka uses her power and helps him. She informs him that she is not intruding, and that these "... bullies ..." are instead actual Tower Witches, laying a trap for him; which allows her to intervene. Relationships Ayaka Kagari Ayaka is always shown to be traveling in the same bus and sitting besides him in his class. Their cleaning duty is also at the same time. It is unknown to him that Ayaka is protecting him from other tower witches prior to the revelation of witches. Since Ayaka is always surrounded by her fans, he has always wished to get a new seating arrangement. He is romantically interested in her. After he knows about witches and Ayaka is willing to be with him openly, the hate from her fans has increased and he is hesitant to be with Ayaka. He is very protective about her and doesn't want to see her get hurt. He believes in her but wishes that she tells him the truth about him. Later he asks her to teach him magic so that when time comes he can protect himself. Later in the series, it is revealed that their mothers arranged things so that they will get married in future. It is also hinted that both of them know each other from an earlier time, but all that remains is a feeling of wanting to be around each other, and that the other is "safe" to be around. Ayaka seems to have retained a strong desire to guard her "princess", but even she has no idea why. If anyone had to make a guess, the spirit of Ayaka knew Evermillion, in a previous age. This would explain her feelings towards the protection of Evermillion's container "Honoka Takamiya". One wonders if the spirit of Honoka, was also around; or will Ayaka's loyalty to the container fall away, with the perminent release unto the World, of Evermillion. Kasumi Takamiya She is the younger sister of Honoka. They are very close to each other. It is said by their mother that every 2 days she will sleep and bathe with him and every weekend she asks her brother to get the bonuses in her game. She believes that it is her right as a younger sister. As a studio witch, it is her duty to protect Honoka from other witches on home and holidays. She is very jealous of Ayaka due to the time and manner in which Ayaka spends time with her brother. Evermilon Evermilon is sealed inside Honoka's body. When the first seal was broken she appeared in front of Honoka and asked him to believe in Ayaka's strength more and helped him in the fight against Medusa. Kazane Kagari She is the chairwoman of Tougetsu Academy and commander of workshop witches. It is shown (in the manga) that Honoka known Kazane in his childhood and he has no memory of her. It is said that she is the reason why Honoka can keep peaceful life. Komachi Takamiya She is the mother of Honoka. According to Honoka when stress comes, she first resort to cry and then resorts to lethargy. Whenever it happens, Honoka is the one take care of his mother. Powers and Ablities Honoka is a small framed student. His grades are poor and has almost no stamina. He is physically weak and no real talent in anything. Later it is revealed that the seals placed on him to keep Evermilon in suppressed his own natural talents. After the seals are broken his grades and physical ability all skyrocket. Since Evermilon is sealed inside him, he has a vast amount of magic power that is sufficient to maintain and repair entire city damages caused by other witches. Also Ayaka Kagari has been using his magic power through damage transfer technique. It is also shown that he can switch places with Ayaka using this power. As a normal mage, he has shown that he is capable of using broom for flying. Quotes *(To Ayaka) "Tell me everything about myself,about you ,about those girls. Don't fight by yourself any longer! I am the one being targeted here. I can't just sit by and watch you get hurt because of myself.... See I have a request for you. Teach me magic.. No, please make me your apprentice." *(To Ayaka) "I don't think there's any guy who would be against living with you." Character Art Designs Honoka.png|Honoka's anime design Honoka_face.png|Honoka's anime facial design References Category:Characters Category:Male